Over Head Kick
by Tokiwa Ashirogi
Summary: /Ah. Itu mungkin karena saya tidak ingin tampil cedera dengan tangan kosong di depan gadis yang bertaruh dengan saya/ Bad Summary. Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer : Saya hanya penggemar karya Aoyama Gosho (meskipun hanya Detective Conan dan Magic Kaito, sih) yang terinspirasi dengan karya Gosho-sensei. Detective Conan dan isi-isinya hanyalah milik Gosho-sensei. Ide cerita ini punya saya

_Saya juga tidak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba punya ide cerita tentang Detective Conan. Saya juga mulai menyukai paring Conan Edogawa x Ai Haibara gara-gara teman sekelas saya yang dari dulu nge-fans Detective Conan dan Yu Gi Oh! Meskipun dia kagak bikin fanfic juga. *curhat_

_Thanks to reviewer, yang sudah rela mengorbankan tenaganya untuk menuliskan review di story pertama di fandom Detective Conan saya, Hero Complex. Terima kasih untuk Renesmee, Rhie95,Khloe, ,cofeelover98,Ryo sakaguchi, Guest, wirna, Kagamine Muzakki, Izza muhana, dan aishanara87, tak ketinggalan para pembaca yang tak sempat mereview! (nggak apa, kok. Yang penting saya senang) Berkat readers, saya semakin termotivasi membuat fanfic-fanfic berikutnya!_

_Waktunya bales review! Maaf, ini fanfic aja saya publish abis Ujian Kenaikan Kelas. Untuk reviewers yang mempunyai account akan saya balas lewat PM._

_Renesmee : "Maaf, saya memang nggak pinter bikin fanfic romance, saya masih anak SMP, kakak,"_

_Khloe : "Mungkin kapan-kapan, kakak. Soalnya fic ini memang gaje dan tidak masuk akal,"_

_cofeelover98 : "Saya akan bikin lagi, kakak. Fanfic ini, tentunya,"_

_Ryo Sakaguchi : "Bisa donlot di internet kok, kak. Saya aja donlot dari internet dan ngemis sama temen yang wifinya super cepat,"_

_Guest : "Ya, setuju!"_

_wirna : "Makasih untuk komentarnya. Conan emang hero kok. Wah, ga nyangka kalo endingnya dapet sambutan bagus,"_

_Izza muhana : "Maaf, itu yang bikin bukan saya tapi temen saya yang bantu-bantu merapihkan fanfic Hero Complex,"_

_P.S : Selamat ulang tahun, Kak Kudo! Telat banget yah? Harusnya pas 4 Juni. Gomen, Kudo-niichan!_

* * *

**"Over Head Kick" by Shinichi Miyano**

**Meitantei Konan (Detective Conan a.k.a Case Closed) © Aoyama Gosho**

# # #

**_'Over Head Kick' kalau diterjemahkan menjadi bahasa Indonesia adalah 'Tendangan Salto'_**

**"Ah. Itu mungkin karena saya tidak ingin tampil cedera dengan tangan kosong di depan gadis yang bertaruh dengan saya,"**

**Pairing : Conan Edogawa x Ai Haibara**

**Rated : T (sebenarnya mau dibuat rating K+, tapi berhubung saya baca sekali lagi ceritanya, keputusan saya rating T, semoga aja tepat)**

**Warning! ****_This story contain OOC, gaje, kurang romantis, typo(s)?, alur super cepat, dll._**

* * *

". . ." : Dialog

(_Italic words_) : Dialog gaje bikinan author untuk memperpanjang fanfic ini'

* * *

"Yo, Conan!" teriak Genta dari sudut ruangan kelas VII A SMP Teitan.

"Kemari, Conan!" kata Mitsuhiko di samping Genta.

"Ada apa? Sebentar, aku mau menaruh tasku dulu," kata Conan yang menuju tempat duduknya.

Setelah Conan menaruh tasnya di bangkunya, Conan menuju tempat Genta dan Mitsuhiko. "Lihat ini, turnamen sepak bola antar SMP se-Tokyo akan diadakan!" seru Genta.

"Ooh, pantas tadi banyak anak laki-laki di depan kelas masing-masing saling ngobrol. Ternyata sudah mau mulai, ya?" kata Conan heran.

"Ya! Dan SMP Teitan kita tentu saja akan diikutkan! Sebaiknya kita bertiga mendaftar di ruangan OSIS, yuk!" ajak Mitsuhiko.

"Percuma," sebuah sahutan sinis datang dari samping mereka, tempat dimana Ai Haibara duduk dengan santainya sambil membaca majalah Bobo (produksi Indonesia hebat banget, ya. Bahkan kelar sampai Jepang) kesukaannya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu, Hai- Ai-chan?" sejak Conan menembak Ai Haibara di awal kelas tujuh, ia disuruh oleh Ai untuk memanggilnya dengan Ai, bukan Haibara. Dan omong-omong, soal penawar APTX 4869, mereka tidak bisa meminumnya. Karena syaraf mereka sudah beradaptasi menjadi lebih kecil. Kalau dipaksakan, syaraf tesebut akan putus karena dipaksa membesar. Karena itu, mereka melanjutkan hidup sebagai Conan Edogawa dan Ai Haibara

"Karena, di pamflet ini tertuliskan bahwa SMP Sakura Josui juga akan ikut bertanding. Kalian kan hafal permainan SMP Sakura Josui yang dari dulu selalu bermain kasar. Maka, aku sarankan kalian tidak usah ikut turnamen tersebut kecuali jika ingin cedera," timpal Haibara.

(A/N : Sakura Josui itu diambil dari salah satu nama klub atau apalah di manga 'Whistle!', kurang ngerti ceritanya, soalnya pinjem punya temen, udah gitu pinjemnya yang nomer 23 aja lagi. Bener-bener nggak tau keseluruhan ceritanya sih. Maaf, ya, Daisuke Higuchi-sensei yang membuat manga Whistle!)

"Begitu, ya. Kalau begitu aku tidak jadi deh," kata Genta. Diiringi ucapan Mitsuhiko "Aku juga, deh. Kalau cedera kan tidak bisa ikut pelajaran." Namun, sebuah suara di belakang Mitsuhiko menyatakan, "Aku ikut!" Ya, Conan tetap ingin ikut.

"Bodoh! Nanti kalau kamu cedera, apa kau akan mau kakimu terus menerus dibebat?" kata Haibara khawatir.

"Tenang saja, soalnya mereka itu kan anak SMP, jadi mungkin aku bisa menghindarinya," kata Conan dalam bisik kepada Ai.

"Tapi, secara fisik kau kan juga anak SMP!" balas Ai juga dalam bisikan. Sementara itu, Genta dan Mitsuhiko bersiul dan menggoda mereka berdua, Ai dan Conan maksudnya.

"Sudahlah, daripada begitu, lebih baik kan kita tetap fokus dalam upaya penangkapan 1412," kata Conan.

"1412? Maksudmu Kaito Kid?" tanya Mitsuhiko.

"Ya, namanya dalam kepolisian adalah Kriminil Internasional 1412," timpal Ai tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dari majalah yang dibacanya.

Tak terasa, bel masuk telah berbunyi. Jadi, mereka harus mempersiapkan diri untuk pelajaran.

_Sepulang sekolah, 1.00 pm atau jam satu siang_

"Kau benar-benar mau ikut turnamen sepakbola, Conan-kun?" tanya Ai khawatir. Tiba-tiba, entah kenapa dia berpikiran apakah sifat dari jiwa Ayumi merasuki ke dalam raga Ai Haibara ini, dan itu menjadikannya ingin tertawa.

(A/N : Oh, ya. Tentang Ayumi yang tidak muncul dari tadi itu, karena dia dalam cerita ini beda kelas. Misalnya kalau Haibara, Conan, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko terbagi dalam satu kelas VII A, Ayumi terbagi dalam kelas VII D)

"Tentu, Haibara," kata Conan sambil menahan tawa.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau-" ucapan Ai dipotong Conan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maksudku, 'Tentu, Ai-chan'," potong Conan menghentikan ceramah Ai.

Mereka pulang bersama dengan perdebatan yang sering dilakukan mereka tiap harinya. Tapi, menurut Ran -yang kini adalah istri dari dokter Tomoaki Araide-, itu malah menjadikan mereka romantis dan serasi.

* * *

_Stadion Touto_ (latar pernah muncul di Detective Conan : The Eleventh Striker)

"Aku benar-benar khawatir, Conan. Apakah kau akan pulang dengan selamat atau tidak," kata Ai.

"Sudahlah, kita bikin taruhan saja. Jika SMP kita bertemu SMP Sakura Josui, di babak manapun itu, kalau aku pulang dengan selamat dan mencetak gol ke gawang mereka, aku tidak keberatan kau beri _first kiss_," kata Conan sembari tersenyum licik.

"Dan jika kau pulang dengan tangan hampa dan oleh-oleh cedera, kau harus membelikanku tas merek Fusae terbaru?" Ai juga berwajah licik, karena harga tas itu bahkan lebih mahal daripada harga tas merek Fusae sebelumnya. Akhirnya, taruhan pun disetujui. (Benar-benar contoh yang tidak baik)

Akhirnya, turnamen diadakan juga. Conan Edogawa menjabat ban kapten SMP Teitan. Namun, sampai babak semifinal pun mereka belum bertemu SMP Sakura Josui. Semifinal pertama adalah SMP Teitan vs SMP Takashinomori yang selalu menang dengan skor 1-0 di setiap pertandingan di turnamen ini.

Meski begitu, perlawanan SMP Takashinomori cukup hebat, sampai bisa menahan Conan dkk dalam skor kacamata. Pada akhirnya, SMP Teitan tetap lolos karena adu penalti berakhir dengan kemenangan SMP Teitan 5-3.

Semifinal kedua adalah SMP Sakura Josui vs SMP Momotarou. SMP Momotarou dibantai 5-0 begitu saja. Tampaknya, tabungan Conan benar-benar akan terkuras karena membelikan Ai tas Fusae terbaru.

Tapi, dia tetap yakin dengan hasil taruhannya dengan Ai.

Dia masuk menuju lapangan pertandingan final turnamen sepakbola se-Tokyo akan diadakan, menyandang ban kapten bertuliskan SMP Teitan. Tanpa ragu menjabat kapten SMP Sakura Josui yang memang secara fisik lebih besar darinya.

"Suporter, kini dua puluh dua pemain telah menuju arena yang akan membuktikan kehebatannya masing-masing," suara komentator terdengar oleh Conan karena memang di stadion itu dipasangi speaker.

'Logat kansai ini? Jangan bilang kalau-' batin Conan.

"Saya Heiji Hattori dari Osaka akan mendampingi komentator Takashi hari ini," lanjut Heiji di podium komentator.

(_Conan : "Kenapa Hattori bisa ada di sini?"_)

(_Shinichi Miyano : "Suka-suka gue, doong!"_)

(_Heiji : "Oooh! Jadi yang nyuruh-nyuruh aku jadi komentator pertandingan ini, kamu ya?_")

(_Shinichi Miyano : "Iya" *wajah tanpa dosa_)

(_Heiji dan Conan : "Apa-apaan maksudmu membuat peristiwa macam ini, hah?" *menodangkan pisau ke arah author_)

(_Shinichi Miyano : "Untuk menambah panjangnya fanfic ini!" *lari_)

PRIIT! Wasit membunyikan peluitnya dan bola mulai diperebutkan oleh kedua puluh dua orang yang berada di lapangan itu.

Menit ke-6, pendukung tim SMP Sakura Josui bersorak karena penyerang mereka berhasil membobol gawang SMP Teitan, tentu dengan cara yang curang. Bola yang sudah ditangkap kiper diambilnya menggunakan kaki dan mereka menciptakan gol yang tidak sah itu.

Pembalasan SMP Teitan terjadi di menit ke-41, saat _free kick_, Conan yang menjadi eksekutor mengoper bola ke arah temannya, Ryuusuke yang menyundul ke arah yang sulit ditangkap oleh kiper SMP Sakura Josui.

Saat babak pertama berakhir, Ai berjumpa dengan Conan di tempat pemain SMP Teitan.

"Kulihat kau masih hidup , Conan," kata Ai sinis.

"Tentu, demi _first kiss_," goda Conan.

"Conan-kun! Tolong kesini!" panggil Pak Teppei yang merupakan guru olahraga Conan di SMP Teitan.

"Tuh, kamu dipanggil. Tetap hidup di babak kedua," kata Ai meninggalkan Conan.

"Aku akan tetap hidup," timpal Conan sembari melangkah ke ruang pemain SMP Teitan.

* * *

Babak kedua menit ke-88, skor masih saja 0-0, membuat Conan yang berposisikan sebagai gelandang pengatur serangan alias _playmaker_ tak tinggal diam. Menerima umpan dari kawannya, dia bermaksud menerobos pertahanan SMP Sakura Josui. Namun, sebuah tekel di kaki kirinya mengagetkannya. Dia terlempar, sementara bolanya tepat diatasnya.

'Aw, kakiku sakit. Aku- cedera...' batin Conan.

Tanpa sadar, Conan melakukan tendangan salto dengan kaki juga tak bisa menghalau tendangan Conan tersebut. Gol penentu untuk SMP Teitan, tapi harus dibayar mahal dengan cederanya Conan, sang kapten.

"Conan-kun!" teriak Haibara Ai menghambur ke tempat Conan ditandu.

"Oh, hai Haibara. Sesuai janjiku, aku mencetak gol. Tapi, aku gagal 'hidup' selama pertandingan," kata Conan berusaha bercanda.

Tanpa disangka oleh tim medis yang sedang merawat Conan, Haibara Ai mencium pipi Conan. Namun, itu hanya bertahan selama tiga detik.

"T-tapi, kan aku cedera, gagal untuk menghindari tekel keras anak SMP itu," kata Conan.

"Biarlah. Toh, ini benar-benar bukan waktunya untuk bertaruh. Sekarang perhatikan kesehatanmu dulu," kata Ai menenangkan Conan.

Akhirnya, SMP Teitan berhasil menang 2-1 di pertandingan final dan menjadi juara. Conan diangkat sebagai pemain terbaik, apalagi dengan aksinya di menit-menit terakhir itu.

Saat namanya dipanggil dan dia disuruh naik ke podium, dia menggunakan tongkat untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Namun, ia dibantu oleh Ai.

Saat menerima penghargaan tersebut, kamera blitz banyak terjepret ke arahnya. Dan banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh awak media televisi.

"Edogawa-kun. Apa yang membuatmu melakukan _jumping overhead kick_ tadi?" kata salah satu reporter.

"Ah. Itu mungkin karena saya tidak ingin tampil cedera dengan tangan kosong di depan gadis yang bertaruh dengan saya," kata Conan simpel membuat wajah Ai memerah.

"Jadi, apakah dia pacarmu?" tanya reporter itu tertawa geli melihat tingkah Conan dan Ai.

"Ya, dia adalah gadis yang paling kusukai di dunia ini," ujar Conan sambil memeluk Ai yang menggerutu, "Tampaknya cederamu sudah pulih, Edogawa-kun,"

**_Gimana kalau kita simak epilog bikinan saya untuk menambah panjang cerita ini? _**

**_(Heiji dan Conan : "Dari tadi alasannya cuma untuk menambah panjang fanfic?")_**

**_(Shinichi Miyano : "Ya!" *kabur)_**

**_Daripada memperhatikan saya, Conan, dan Heiji, bacalah epilog singkatnya!_**

_Rumah Shinichi Kudo, sebulan setelah turnamen._

Kini, Conan yang menghuni rumahnya sendiri (lebih dikenal sebagai rumah Shinichi Kudo) habis saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Namun, ia kaget ketika ada orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia mencoba memperjelas pandangannya. Ternyata, orang itu adalah Haibara Ai, alias Shiho Miyano yang menyusut 'berkat' APTX 4869.

"Haibara! Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya Conan kaget. "Sepagi ini dan pada hari Minggu lagi!" erang Conan sebelum Ai menjawab.

"Kau lupa, kalau kau berhasil mencetak gol tapi kau juga cedera, kan? Nah, sekarang lakukanlah aktivitas pagimu, dan kita akan ke mall untuk membeli tas Fusae terbaru, oke? Jemput aku di rumah hakase jam sepuluh," kata Haibara berlalu dari hadapan Conan.

"Tampaknya, harapanku terwujud. Tapi, harus dibayar mahal dengan membelikannya tas mahal," gerutu Conan.

* * *

**THE END**

**P.S. : Oh, yeah. Neymar telah ditransfer dari Santos ke FC Barcelona dan para Cules berharap Barcelona akan menjadi lebih kuat. Bagaimana kabar persepakbolaan Indonesia kita? #miris . Suporter mode : ON **

**Untuk Panser Biru dan Snex, kita rayakan kemenangan PSIS Semarang menuju babak dua belas besar! Dan jangan lakukan kerusuhan seperti di Godong, Purwodadi lagi, oke? #PanserSnake**

**Shinichi Miyano**


End file.
